Thirty Three Candles
by The4thKira
Summary: Pegasus' Birthday is here and Kaiba has decided to throw a wine-tasting party and invites all of Pegasus friends and colleagues from America. But what happens when things get out of hand and Kaiba has a bit too much to drink? Will it be the best birthday he's ever had - or one big headache for the both of them?
1. Chapter 1

_So, I, on the moment decided to make a birthday fic for Pegasus. And the only character I have ever paired him with/ or like seeing him with is the one and only Seto Kaiba. I just love their clash of personalities. I decided to make this a sequel to my story **With You** \- which isn't necessary to read to understand this but if you would like to, please do! :) While this was intended to be a one-shot I have decided it'll be a two-shot piece. I know there aren't a lot of fans of this pairing but if you're out there let me know what you think and if you want more, review! :3_

 **Thirty-Three Candles**

Kaiba's fingers drum along the keys in a routine speed, without hiccup or error. So many thoughts running through his mind as quickly approaches Pegasus' birthday. His brows furrow in a second's concern but now is not the time to be thinking of his overzealous lover. So he resumes in proper workaholic fashion. Hours disappear behind a Kaiba Corp monitor and as the sun sets in a glorious crash of orange and pink hues, he finally shuts off his built-in work mode. He locks and files everything accordingly and readies to leave. His eyes carry over to the lovely sunset and he smirks wryly as he thinks how such a beautiful sight would have remained oblivious to him if Pegasus hadn't ordered him some time ago to keep his window curtains tied back as a way to stop himself from overworking. The logic being, if the sun is no longer in sight then it is far past time to go. So far, it did seem to be working.

As if sensing his thoughts of him, a chime chirps from his phone. "Pegasus, how do you just happen to pop up when I am thinking of you..?" He mutters to himself, smirk still present along his lips. He lifts the phone to his ear and leans back in his chair, "Hey..." He answers nonchalantly as he reaches for his office keys.

"Hmm my you _COULD_ sound a bit more excited to hear my voice, my dearest Seto." The other's voice remarks in a childish tone - Kaiba could mentally see the mock-pout on the other's face.

"Mmn. I'll remember to act so next time. What do you want, Pegasus?" He asks in that awfully blunt Kaiba way.

"Hm, well I do hope it won't be a simple 'act' next time or any time for that matter. As for what I want... I want my beautiful darling naked on my bed moaning and beg-"

"I'm hanging up."

"No! Now, now, it was but a simple jest. Well not a jest because I would oh so love to have you doing so much later."

"Pegasus." Kaiba warns with deep scold. Inwardly he felt comfort in the other's mindless verbal shenanigans. Though he will never admit to it.

Pegasus laughter hit the brunet's ears with warm familiarity. "I was wondering if you are able to see the gorgeous sunset that has settled and painted Domino City in the most gorgeous of hues?" He sighs in a dreamy manner.

Kaiba also chuckles and sighs. "You're truly something..." _'How does he read my mind like that?'_ "In any case, I am watching it right now." He answers truthfully, standing to his feet and walking over to the window. "It is quite beautiful, I agree."

"Isn't it? I bet you look stunning in its vibrant glow." There is another sigh. "I think I just got inspired for a painting. So if you're watching then does that mean you are done with your work for the day?" He asks hopeful.

Kaiba glances back at his empty desk and a half-smile graces his lips. "I have. I am on my way out the door." He explains. Pegasus relays he'll swing by and pick him up and all he can do is mumble in the affirmative. Kaiba can't help smirking at the other's eagerness and excitement. "I guess that means he's back from the tournament." _'Good. It hasn't really felt...'_ He shakes the thought away. He wasn't about to get all mushy over the other's return - it just has never been his style.

A lot changed a few months ago when Pegasus had stood him up and left him to suffer through the grim reminder of his brother's horrible death. It had been a lonely, bitter revisit to broken-hearted depths and remembrance, self-loathing and blame. He even started to doubt the other's motives and questioned briefly if this was all part of a devious cruel plan. Yet as the anniversary of the worst night of his life began to come to a close, his demeanor started to feel much better because of Pegasus. Even though Pegasus had not been present, even though he was supposed to be there yet physically wasn't... Kaiba couldn't get his soothing words, his gentle touches, his annoyingly mushy speeches out of his head. It lessened the self-loathing, the blame, the hurt, the emptiness. And he realized that night, how he felt about the irritatingly childish CEO of Industrial Illusions. And over all doubts and questions his feelings overshadowed them fully.

Upon the next weekend, Kaiba felt a lot of different emotions. He had been excited, anxious, even giddy but also tense, angry, irritated for Pegasus left him alone when he needed him most. A rough week past between with neither giving word to the other - that was just how it was back then. There weren't any daily phone calls, no messages or emails relaying pleasantries and personal eccentrics... That wasn't their deal, not the arrangement they had settled on. Yet somehow, _somehow_ , Kaiba still found a way to fall for Pegasus and his charmingly childish demeanor. That had been a wonderful night, a night that changed everything for both of them. The night when they had both -for the first time- realized they were more than just weekend fuck buddies. They were a couple, they were committed to one another, they were in love. Indeed, much changed upon that revelation.

Kaiba locks up the door to his office and double checks that his secretary put everything away before she herself left for the day. When he is satisfied all is in order, he locks up behind himself. The elevator ride is long and quiet, with only the music to hear. He exits off at the first floor and the security guards nod in his direction, relaying all is secure and well. "Excellent. Keep up the good work." He replies and they wish him a good night as well. He walks down another long corridor and finally to the main entrance where more guards await and offer the same sentiments. He waits in the lobby a few minutes more before Pegasus comes in and meets him by the security gates.

"You got here pretty fast." Kaiba greets with a loose smirk along his lips. Certain that his lover will respond with an exaggeration of-

"I rushed over as soon as you said you wanted me to pick you up. How could I not do everything in my power to abide your wishes? I would travel the moon and back to ensure you-"

Kaiba smirks and shakes his head as he pulls the other close, "Would you knock off the bogus lovey-dovey crap?" He whispers in slight annoyance.

Pegasus caresses his cheek and gives the brunet a slow kiss on the lips. A gentle smile remains as they part. "Ah but I cannot help but incite poetry and devotion when I am in your presence. You are the light that beacons my dark shores, the whisper that comforts in the quietness of-" The brunet starts walking out the door, leaving the older behind. "Hey wait, I'm still talking." Pegasus pretends offense but quickly settles into a light chuckle as Kaiba turns and rolls his eyes at him. He jogs up to the brunet and they head out into the chilly evening air. The older opens the passenger door for the other.

Kaiba breathes in the refreshing scent of Pegasus' car. _'It smells just like him.'_ He chuckles every time he thinks about the time Pegasus, a few weeks ago, had just bought a bottle of his favorite, very rare, cologne only to bust it all over the back seat. Kaiba's stoic nature had snapped as he burst into laughter while Pegasus attempted to save it to no avail. Needless to say, the whole evening had been spent trying to lift his lover's mood.

Pegasus gets in to the driver's side and glances over to the brunet, whose gaze is out the passenger window. But he could tell, "You're laughing again." He pouts as he starts the car.

"No I'm not." The brunet responds quickly not facing the other. A chuckle dares to escape him but he suppresses it. He didn't even know why it remains so hilarious to him, maybe it was the overreaction of dismay over a simple fragrance, or how ridiculously expensive the small bottle was, _'Perhaps how he just wouldn't shut up about it.'_ Thinking of all these things only threatens to make him tease the other.

"Yes you are." They take off into the night and wherever it is Pegasus plans for them to go. Their banter continues light and snarky. The sky loses its bright shading and becomes a dark backdrop way above the city lights and distraction. The night is fast upon them and Kaiba wonders just where it is the other is taking them.

"Are we heading anywhere in particular or have you forgotten where the mansion is already?" He asks knowing the other loves his games and mysteries.

"Seto it's a surprise!" He answers with excitement.

Kaiba sighs and nods not at all shocked. The older indeed loves his surprises. "Hn." A few minutes past, "How was the tournament? Any promising kids catch your attention?" He questions curious. "You seem in a really good mood, so it must've been quite the event."

"It was. There are a lot of new faces to the game and all seems well. It was fun and a record in attendance. I can tell you all about it once we sit down to eat." He pulls into a brightly lit parking lot, a restaurant Kaiba didn't recognize before them. "We are here."

He parks and shuts the car off. Kaiba seems a bit skeptical of the lackluster outer décor of the building. Pegasus smirks and quickly exits, the brunet follows his lead albeit reluctantly. "Just where have you dragged me to now, Pegasus?" He questions folding his arms across his chest.

Pegasus pouts and pulls the other into a light embrace. "Mn, I was told a lot of good things about this place. It needs some help in branding itself but the food is supposed to be absolutely delicious."

"It looks like a dum-"

"You can't judge a book by its cover, Seto-dear." He warns playfully and taps the brunet on the nose gently. Kaiba sighs, a sign of relent. The older chuckles and gently strokes the pouty other's cheek. "You are too lenient with me and my whims." He whispers softly.

"I know." Kaiba replies with a roll of his eyes. The two walk in side by side to try out the new restaurant without further incident. Pegasus explains the whole Duel Monsters Regionals Tournament in great detail as they eat. Kaiba could only think to himself, how quiet it had been without Pegasus at the mansion this past week. _'Feels nice to hear his overly animated voice.'_

* * *

Kaiba yawns as he gets out of bed, careful not to wake Pegasus. _'I have two weeks until his birthday. But what can I get him?'_ He starts the shower and steps in, with the other still on his mind. _'He has everything he wants... He's a grown man, I don't really see why he feels the need to celebrate birthdays. I mean, I haven't had a birthday party since I was ten.'_ But of course his lover is such an immature adult, such a child. _'Perhaps it's an American thing. Obsessed with his own ego that of course birthdays should be treated as a monumental thing.'_ For all his grumbling and misgivings over the audacity of having to throw the other an amazing birthday party, he would. And it will be perfect. Because he didn't much like the idea of Pegasus going a year without celebrating it - or rather it being HIS fault for him not having a wonderful birthday. These moments and feelings remind Kaiba of how much he indeed has changed since his younger years. When he didn't care about anything or anyone except for Mok... Except for his younger brother.

His shower ends and he steps out to dry off and dress. _'He loves that stupid cartoon rabbit but I refuse to base his birthday around that repulsion. What else is there?'_ He recalls when he attempted to watch a marathon of the cartoon and couldn't even make it through one episode. A sudden idea strikes him though as he walks into the room and notices their wine glasses have been collected already. _'Of course. A wine tasting party with plenty of exotic cheeses and fruits. I'll have to contact his friends in America to see if they'll attend. It has been a while since he's visited with them.'_ Kaiba didn't particularly like anyone but Pegasus had many friends and most were living in America. _'If I can get them to come, I'm sure it'll make Pegasus happy.'_ This is it, he surmises.

Relief washes over and he walks over to his still sleeping beau. "I'll give you the best party - better than anyone else has given you." He wouldn't have to hear about the other's past parties and how so much fun they had been. No, his best birthday would now be the one SETO KAIBA threw him. The brunet always rose up to a challenge.

* * *

Two weeks quickly past by, and to Kaiba's relief, he managed somehow to keep the party a surprise. It had been difficult since Pegasus was always at his side, always popping in or calling him - not that he complained but it sure made it hard to pretend nothing was up... Plus Pegasus was usually very intuitive and had the ability to read his mind - he would swear that his lover still possessed the Millennium Eye but then that'd be admitting to the magic he was all too happy to forget from many years ago.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kaiba. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have spoken with my assistant Mari, she has informed me that you want only the best. A list of only the finest, most delectable and exotic wines right here." Mr. Maito Van of Impressione Winery eagerly greets. He reaches over to a small table and picks up a bottle of wine, he pours a glass for himself and the brunet. "Please try this one, it is one of my most requested. I also have two more you will definitely want to try." He eagerly offers.

Kaiba accepts the list and skims through it with a bit of surprise showing, "There are so many different kinds." The brunet takes the glass and takes a good sip. _'He's even paired them up with which foods each compliments. Thank goodness. I suppose this is why Pegasus talks so highly of him - wow this stuff tastes pretty good. What kind was this again? Hmm, maybe I should pay more attention to what he says.'_ He muses resisting a smirk. He really didn't care for knowing the names of different alcohols, after all he started drinking at a time when he didn't care much for anything. But this isn't the time for visiting a dark place. He settles for a smile instead as he is truly pleased with the list. "This looks great. Pegasus will definitely enjoy this arrangement." He nods and suddenly remembers to do something he often times overlooks, "And... Thank you. I know this is such short notice but I appreciate your professionalism and time in compiling this. Pegasus always speaks so well of you and I can see why." It feels so strange and foreign to thank others so openly but he meant every word. He could not have done any of this on his own.

Mr. Maito bows slightly, "It is my pleasure Mr. Kaiba. Pegasus is a long time friend of mine and to be a part of his birthday celebration is a true treat. I am more than happy to help." He smiles and pats the brunet on the shoulder. "He will love this. Really. I hear a lot of people are attending - a lot of familiar names. You have no idea how much this'll mean to him." He chuckles. Kaiba is at a loss of words as he didn't realize just how close Pegasus was to Mr. Maito. "Now then," He turns around and points to the right, "since this room has all this space, I was thinking we should set up the tables along this side with cards detailing..." Kaiba spent the next two hours with Maito, setting things up.


	2. Surprise!

_So here is chapter two. I really believe I could easily leave this at two chapters but I might just have to post a third with some Pegasus / Seto fluff since they didn't get much time together in either chapter. :)_

* * *

 **Thirty-Three Candles**

 **02. _Surprise!_ **

Kaiba takes a deep breath as faces he didn't know come flooding in. His doormen hold the doors open and servants collect coats and hats accordingly. "Good evening. I am Seto Kaiba, thank you for coming." The brunet greets each guest and more servants lead the way to the main hall. _'Why does Pegasus have to know so many people?'_ There is a buzz from his phone and he steps away, his main butler Rowlans, takes over the task of greeting everyone to the Kaiba Manor. "Hey, Where are you?" Kaiba asks, quickly darting into an empty room.

"Where am I?" Pegasus repeats in disbelief. "Seto, I'm still trying to find that particular dish you wanted me to get for you. I have been to three different Chinese restaurants and haven't found anything remotely similar to-"

"Oh? I forgot that's what you were doing." He smiles softly as he hears the other gasp and mumble in irritation over the line. "Well, it seems it was a waste of time as I'm no longer in the mood for that. How far away are you?" He asks, leaning against the wall.

Pegasus sighs over the line as if at a loss of words, no doubt wanting to get after the brunet, but alas never able to. "Not that far. I am twenty minutes away, thirty if there's traffic on the highway." He replies and Kaiba almost feels bad for making him do ridiculous errands all morning and afternoon.

Kaiba chuckles, "Alright. Hurry back home. I promise I'll make all your efforts worth it when you get here." He stands up and makes his way to the door.

"Ooh. That tone and vagueness really gets my mind going. Just how exactly are you planning on making it up to me? May I ask?"

The brunet shakes his head, "You'll just need to wait until you get here. See you in a bit, Pegasus." He hangs up after getting a much too mushy goodbye from the other. After a long sigh he heads out to formally meet with the guests in the main hall. There are many business men, colleagues and random owners of small bakeries, eateries, wineries... When Kaiba contacted all these people he had been surprised to see just how big his lover's contact list was- and how many actually considered Pegasus a friend.

"Ah, young Kaiba! I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance. My name is Sebastian Lacarl, I am the CEO of LasOn Games. I must say this is quite the beautiful place you have - the artwork is stunning. Why I have always said, The Japanese have some of the most breathtaking pieces I have ever seen. It has been far too long since I've visited. And much too long since I have seen my good friend Pegasus."

Kaiba nods and shakes the man's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lacarl. Pega-"

The much older man slaps his shoulders roughly, a hearty laugh escaping him, "My boy, just call me Sebastian. Everyone does." He leans in, "I think Lacarl just sounds like some old fart that isn't with it, if you know what I mean. And I have been in the gaming business for a long time and have known Pegasus since he was a just a little one. That boy has grown into a fine man. Yes that boy has done a fantastic job!"

"Yes. I apologize for the delay but he shall be here shortly. I am certain he will be delighted to see you." Kaiba replies as politely as possible and tries to feint a kind disposition. This isn't his sort of crowd- in fact, mingling isn't something he ever enjoyed.

The man laughs again. "You are a righteous gentleman. The Japanese are always so kind and considerate. Yes why when I visited Japan many years ago..." Kaiba didn't think he could handle Sebastian's constant comparison to Japan. Nor the overly friendly nuance of his behavior. Why didn't it surprise him to find Pegasus' friends share the same irritating oddities? "But you are truly a wonderful person. You know, when I first heard that Pegasus was y'know..." He leans in, once more way too close to Kaiba, "That he was dating a young 'fellow' I couldn't believe it and I thought his senses had lost him. I thought his fiancé's death had caused him to finally lose it." The brunet doesn't know what to say to this. "But.. Hearing the way he talks of you, how light and happy our conversations have been, I was chatting with him a couple of months ago and he just went on and on about you! I gotta say that I had definitely made some wrong assumptions."

 _'Great. Pegasus' is telling our personal business to crazy old American's. What all is he saying and just who knows? I'll have to give him a piece of my mind when next I see him.'_ "W-well, thank you very much Seba-"

"Yes, I do say I jumped the gun and am terribly sorry for it. You see, relationships between two er... 'fellows' can be frowned upon in the great USA, but if it can put a smile on the face of someone who was once wallowing in despair, then it's fine in my book. You have saved a truly good friend. Thank you." Sebastian flags down a server carrying a tray of glasses and a deep burgundy wine. "He's definitely much happier - you can see it in his eyes. Yes when I saw him a couple months ago he was-"

Kaiba offers a hesitant smile. "Well, I should perhaps check on the staff and make sure they're-"

"Nonsense, my boy! Come, let me take you around the room. There are many faces and no doubt, most of them you do not know." He picks up two glasses and hands one to the reluctant brunet. "I have attended many a soiree, too many to count I dare say, so a lot of people here are old friends of mine as well. I'll introduce you to all of them." He confidently assures. "Yes, Pegasus always loved mingling with his relatives and friends, why that boy could make friends with anybody! Why there was one time when..."

"Oh, wonderful." Kaiba downs his glass of wine in one gulp. _'This will be a long thirty minutes.'_ He grimaces as Sebastian only laughs at his chugging of one of the world's most expensive wines. He signals for another, takes Kaiba's empty glass and gives him the new one. He then puts an arm around the brunet's shoulder and pulls him along the sea of unfamiliar faces. _'I won't last. I won't last. Pegasus better get here quick before I start throwing everybody out.'_ He thinks to himself.

* * *

Pegasus exhales a long breath. "I'm so exhausted. This has been a very tiring day." His eyes flitter to his watch and he grimaces as its already after six. The sky darkening as the sun begins to set. "I don't think I've ever done so many errands on my birthday." He chuckles. "I suppose Seto just doesn't care to celebrate anything." The doorman opens the front door, bowing as Pegasus enters. "Good evening. Where is... Seto?" He questions but quickly notes the sound of music playing and... laughter? His brows furrow in confusion.

"Ah, good evening Master Pegasus." The oldest butler in Kaiba's employ greets the confused CEO.

"Good evening, Rowlans. Did Seto have a business dinner planned for today?" He questions, mind pondering on any possible mentions he overlooked or may have forgotten.

Rowlans smiles and looks toward the main ballroom. "Down the main hall, Master Seto has many guests in honor of a very important occasion. I would think of all people you would know what today is. Master Seto has been planning it for the last few weeks after all." He explains vaguely, yet Pegasus was sure he should know what's so important to Seto. "But the young Master should be out shortly to escort you in a moment. Please wait over here in the first floor living area. I shall tell him of your arrival." Rowlans turns to leave but stops as if hesitant, "Oh an Master Pegsus..."

Pegasus, on his way to the living area halts his steps, "Yes Rowlans?" He asks, still trying to figure out what Kaiba was hosting.

"How should I put this..?" He puts his hand to his chin as if in deep thought, "Master Seto isn't one to entertain guests. I'm afraid it is all the more difficult for him when it involves people he isn't at all familiar with. He has had it rough, with everyone vying for his time and I'm afraid that their overly friendly dispositions have really stressed him to the point that well..." He sighs with a shake of his head.

Pegasus' eyes dart down the long corridor leading to the main hall and large ballroom. "What is it Rowlans? Should I head right in and make sure he is alright?" _'People he isn't familiar with? Who is he in there with? Is something wrong?'_

Rowlans clears his throat, "W-well, I must say this as someone who cares for Master Seto, while it isn't my place to intervene, I'm afraid the young Seto has consumed an awful lot of wine. The serving staff have tried to limit him but they fear refusing him outright might cause him to make a scene or risk disciplinary actions. While I do not believe Master Seto would do such a thing, with how much alcohol is apparently in his system, I do not know what he is capable of doing. I have pulled him away several times but he seems intent on returning to ensure the needs of his guests are met."

Pegasus sighs in understanding to the other's concern. Having witnessed Kaiba's ability to consume lots of alcohol at once, it could get out of hand very quickly. _'He downs it like water sometimes'_. "I am not surprised. I thought he wasn't drinking like that anymore." He chides and makes a mental note to scold his boyfriend later.

"Please understand, sir. He just doesn't get along well with the sort of people that are here. I am sure he only means to keep up a positive appearance - it wouldn't look good at all if he just left them there while waiting for your arrival."

Pegasus' brows furrow even more. "But why is he waiting for my arrival? I don't understand. What is this meeting about?"

The old butler raises his hands and nods. "Let me inform Master Seto of your arrival. He was insistent that he lead you in to the Grand Hall." He then ushers Pegasus into the living area and shuts the door behind him. The butler wears an expression Pegasus can only place as a concerned parent as he leaves to get his Master.

Pegasus is left to mull over the information, "Why is Seto entertaining people anyway?" In the last couple of years, the young CEO hadn't thrown a single get together. For one thing, the brooding brunet was nowhere near being ready to endure a night's guise of cunning and sleuth, "Even now, I would not dare force him unto such trivialities and false pretense. Drinking..?" He shakes his head. "Why would he let himself be vulnerable? His business partners aren't to be trusted-" The door swinging wide open, startles him out of his ranting. He whips around in time to see the object of his current confusion-laced ire. "Seto..." He starts.

Kaiba wears a sloppy smirk as he approaches his beau with peculiar wile. "Good evening, Pegasus. I trust you had a safe drive around town?" He stands before his slightly taller lover and pulls him near silently asking for a kiss. It appears despite the brunet's so-called hardship in dealing with his guests, he is in good spirits. Well, at the very least, has consumed some good spirits.

The older sighs and relents to the other's wishes, they kiss briefly. "Good evening, Love. It wasn't around town, I must have driven across half of Japan looking for whatever you were wanting." He pouts as Kaiba chuckles dryly. "You taste like alcohol." He adds as he kisses the shorter again.

"Mm. Well, I admit to perhaps having a few drinkss whilst waiting for you." Kaiba nods and shrugs off the other's disapproving frown. "You shoulda have returned sooner." He defends.

"What is going on here exactly? Why are you drunk and hosting a dinner party?" He questions ready to lecture the brunet on how dangerous the situation could be.

"Well, you said you could trust'em." He retorts with an un-Kaiba-like pout. He points his finger up at the other's scrunching face, "You brag about how close you are to'em and how they are real friends, real family." He continues on before pulling away and heading for the door. "Every year is a blast - a damn blast..." He mutters quietly.

Pegasus follows after him. "Who are you talking about?"

The brunet smirks lazily, "Mmn. Come on. I will show you, _My Love_." He murmurs in a tone similar to Pegasus'. The brunet reaches for the older's hand and pulls him along in a hasty sprint.

 _'Like an eager child wanting to show off something he did.'_ He cringes as Kaiba trips over his own foot, Pegasus catches him and prevents the shorter from falling on his face. "You need to lie down." He lightly commands pulling him close to himself.

"I am fiiinnne." The brunet grits out as the world spins slightly. "A little alcohol isn't gonna hurt me."

"But darling, falling on your face just might." He warns. "Listen, this meeting or whatever you have going on isn't important enough to-"

"Don't dismiss this party!" He growls and pushes the older away. "I worked too harrrd to get everyone here. For you. Don't tell me it isn't important..." Kaiba puts his hand over his face and takes a deep breath. A few seconds pass between them before the brunet forces himself back to his feet and does his best to straighten up. "I... I'm sorry. I - This isn't the night to be arguin' wit' you. I..." He turns back to the older and reaches for his hand. "Please, just... Come with me. I-promise-all-the-trouble-I put-you-through-today-would-be-really-worth-it..." He states annunciating each word slowly as to not slur and cause more concern to etch over his lover's face.

Pegasus' eyes widen over the flush in his boyfriend's cheeks, be it from the alcohol or from the uncharacteristic nervousness, he found his Love's normally brooding features quite stunning at this particular moment. He interlocks his fingers with that of the other's outstretched hand, "I am sorry too, My Love. You have something to show me, it is an honor to be escorted by my dearest Seto, my knight of darkness, eyes of stormy blue-"

"P-Pegasus..." The brunet flushes even more and mumbles, "M-must you say stuff like that..?"

Pegasus chuckles, _'My you really are drunk.'_ The two continue down the hall, Kaiba playing leader. They reach the shut door, the older could hear music playing and lots of chit chatter beyond its large frame. He raises a brow, and Kaiba opens up the door, light floods over them instantly. It takes the silver-haired man several seconds to start recognizing the faces staring back at them. His eyes catch familiar friends, family members smiling back as the room grows loud with cheer and rising glasses. "Seto... You..."

Kaiba smiles and leans against his boyfriend. "H-Happy birthday... Pegasus."


	3. Stumbling, Mumbling, Adoration

_Thanks for the support! :) I actually noticed that on the list, Kaiba's birthday is on the 25th! So if I go with that, maybe I can make another birthday fic with Pegasus doing something for Seto? I dunno if it'll be as fun-(ny) as this one though. Might be a bit more serious because of an idea I have. Since there are some fans of the pairing I'll think about it! Please enjoy!_

 **Thirty-Three Candles**

 **03.** ** _Stumbling, Mumbling... Adoration_**

"You put this together..? For me?" _'That's why he had me dress up before sending me on a goose chase around Japan...'_ Pegasus wide eyes and disbelief made great praise to Kaiba. "I-I can't believe you did all this, Seto, dear I-"

"Darling, Pegasus, my, how you have grown!" A high-pitched voice grows close as a woman in an elegant blue dress approaches. She gives him a hug and pinches his cheek, "Your darling Seto here has been quite the charming host while you dillydallied elsewhere. You always made people wait - I do hope he can fix that terrible habit of yours." She remarks lightly.

Pegasus chuckles with a wry grin. "Ah, Darlene, you do so love me with all my little habits. There is nothing wrong with being fashionably late." He kisses atop her dainty hand. "Though I regret making my favorite cousin wait on me. My how you too, have blossomed from a gentle flower into a divine and rare rose."

She blushes and brings her hand back up to her chin, "You are quite the charmer. I do hope you have given Kaiba here more than just flattering words? He deserves the world, darling, the utter world." She pulls out a small white fan, hiding a coy smirk behind it. Her eyes flitter over to Kaiba who is still holding onto Pegasus arm - somehow standing straight and hiding his irritation well.

"You seem to have taken quite the liking to my Love, cousin. I pray you have no intentions of taking him away from me?" He replies, gently removing Kaiba's hold from his arm and instead wrapping it around the his shoulders. Kaiba pretends to be displeased but relaxes into the sudden embrace.

The woman laughs utterly entertained with the back and forth. "Oh how I miss our banter. No darling, I do not believe anyone could woo your precious Seto away. Anyone that is willing to let Mr. Lacarl drag them around for an hour is a keeper. I cannot imagine spending that amount of time with him personally." She fans herself, exaggerating a shudder. Pegasus visibly expresses surprise at learning this bit of information. "But dearest cousin, I have taken up a lot of your time and my beau does grow quite jealous if I am away too long. It is truly a delight to see you again. Before I leave, I must repeat you have a wonderful soul beside you and a mighty fine dancer." Darlene bids her retreat with a fancy curtsy and back into the sea of faces she disappears.

Pegasus nods, and turns his attention to the brunet leaning against him. "You... Did you really hang out with Sebastian?" He asks in disbelief.

Kaiba groans as he hears the man's name. "Like I had much choice. The man forcisibly kidnapped me and dragged me across - introducing me to every single person. Why does everyone have the same irritating socialness you have?" He mumbles with a heavy sigh.

The older chuckles at his lover's plight. "I am surprised you survived." _'And that everyone is still here. I, for sure, figured you'd have thrown everyone out.'_ He muses but quickly approaches more guests to say hello and offer stories and praise. A few minutes tick by without incident, when everyone quiets down to the sound of someone tapping a wine glass. "Oh wow, is that Maito?" The man stood on the steps where a beautiful Grand Piano sat beside tables full of exotic fruits and cheese. A row of servants stood with bottles on trays ready to pour and serve.

Kaiba looks up and smirks, "Well of course. This is a **_wine_** tasting party - you did say he is the best." He retorts placing great emphasis on the word wine.

"Oh? I am surprised you remembered. When I told you, you didn't seem to be paying attention." Kaiba gives him a smug proved-you-wrong look, though Pegasus smirks back. "I guess you were at least half-listening. I still say you weren't paying attention."

"Mm, come on. Now that you're here, we can start your party properly." Kaiba takes the older's hand and begins leading him to the other end of the room toward Maito Van.

"Aha, I think you've already started." _'And I still say you're partying is quite finished. I really hope he doesn't plan to keep drinking.'_ It would be rather difficult to explain this to his stubborn lover. _'Though he seems to be in quite the calm mood. Maybe I am worrying over nothing.'_

They walk out of the crowd, walk up the few steps to stand beside the respected winemaker. "Good evening, my good friend." He gives Pegasus a firm handshake and pats him on the shoulder with a warm smile on his face. "It has been far too long, Pegasus."

Pegasus smiles and nods. "It truly has. How have things been with the family?"

The man laughs and waves his question off. "Have a seat. We'll speak in a bit. For now, let us drink and have ourselves a fine tasting!" Maito leads the two to a round table near the piano. "I will join you but first allow me to begin the opening ceremony." He winks at his friend and nods in respect to Kaiba, "We all know how you enjoy being the center of attention, Pegasus." He wears a wry smile as Pegasus chuckles in response. The vintner turns around and walks back to the middle of the tables of wine and snacks. He bows to the crowd. "Good evening! Today is truly a joyous occasion. I see many familiar faces and some I have not the pleasure of meeting. But we all come together today to celebrate the birth of a good man, a true friend..."

Pegasus couldn't fight the huge grin on his face as Maito's speech included sincere compliment and warm jokes. He takes Kaiba's hand in his own and leans in to whisper in his ear. "Thank you so much Seto. I had no idea you were planning something like this. I can't believe it. Thank you."

The brunet's face flushes as he tries to look away. "T-the party hasn't even started yet. I... I mean, it isn't too big a deal. I wish I could've had some more time to really throw you a more amazin' cella-celebration. Unforrrtuunnnately," Kaiba cringes as he knows he must've messed the word up, if Pegasus' furrowing brows were an indication, "...even with our status I had to settle for my ballroom here at the mansion instead of some fancy, much larger-"

Pegasus gently pulls his face forward, leans in and they kiss. He runs his tongue across burgundy flavored lips, Kaiba gasps and melts into the other's gentle exploration. The kiss is soft, warm, short. "My darling, my love, my considerate knight of midnight blue... you have done more than enough, I assure you." He turns his attention back to his long time friend, whose speech is concluding. Kaiba sits with a million thoughts having been instantly taken away by his lover's ability to leave him speechless as well as witless. His cheeks burn yet he didn't know why. It isn't like kissing Pegasus is a rare thing... They are a couple, they are quite the 'active' couple at that, so why or how Pegasus always found a way to make him feel so feathery inside... a mystery Kaiba is currently much too distracted and drunk to solve it seems.

Maito returns and sits across from the two. The servants move about and begin serving the first drink. Everyone participates by observing, inspecting and sharing thoughts on the delectable liquid, chit chatter grows in volume. Pegasus attempts to stop a servant from handing Kaiba a glass but the brunet succeeds in grasping and guarding beforehand. The older sighs and takes his own glass, Maito didn't notice anything as another servant hands him a glass as well. The two engage in idle conversation as Kaiba sits back in his seat, trying to recall the name of the wine in his hand. "I shoulda paid attenshhtion... Shoulda... Should'ave... Should have paid Attention." He grimaces as he knew Pegasus would've been upset to hear him slurring his words had he been listening.

A few more familiar faces chat with Pegasus and Maito takes off with them to visit with an old friend. The birthday boy -man- turns his attention to Kaiba who is pouting in his seat. A smirk of amusement settles on the older's face. "What is the matter, Seto?" He asks, turning around in his own seat to face him. The brunet remains silent, silently brooding. Pegasus glances over towards the still present drink, surprise etches his features for the umpteenth time this evening. "You haven't finished your drink. That's impressive."

"I'd...er...ha...you." He mutters folding his arms across his chest. Pegasus raises a brow and leans in closer, repeating his concern. Kaiba looks up at him wearing a loose pout. "I haven't drunk my drink..." He is too upset to curse his awkward wording, "Because I'd rather have you." He finishes and leans forward. Their faces were close now, "You haven't looked at me this whole past hour." He informs hurt, his arms unfold and lean onto the other's knees. "Pegasus..." He whispers and leans forward to kiss the other.

The older refrains from chuckling at him, _'He's jealous?'_ He abides his wish and relishes in the eager touch. The kiss deepens, Kaiba demands entrance into the other's mouth, which Pegasus quickly grants. The brunet is seldom gentle, rarely delicate, so his insistence doesn't throw the older off guard. However, as Kaiba shows no signs of stopping and instead, begins running one hand into his silver-white locks - the other too busy climbing up his thigh and to his... "Mmn woah, Seto, Love..." He pulls out of his affection's kiss, out of breath and heart pounding his shock.

Kaiba remains close, both his hands resting on Pegasus knees once more. Narrow brows peek behind brunet bangs as he makes no signs of getting out of the other's space, "What's the matter with you?" He asks, leaning in for another kiss.

Pegasus rests his hands on his lover's shoulders, keeping him at bay. "Seto, we are in the middle of a room full of people." He whispers as if their voices would be heard over the chatter. His eyes glance to the crowd that were thankfully not watching them - at least not anyone he could see. But someone could approach them at any moment!

Kaiba looks up at the other, eyes brewing a stormy hue. "I don't care." He grabs hold of Pegasus wrists and pulls them straight down, effectively bringing the taller forward. The brunet kisses him and dares to resume exploring his Lover's mouth. Pegasus breaks free of the brunet's grasp and pulls away. Kaiba begins to grow more than irritated, he is close to sheer anger, "What's your problem?" He grumbles and rises off his chair. To the older's, yes, surprise, he gets on the floor and looks up at the other, "Are they really more important than me?" He pushes himself up and is nearly sitting atop the older's lap. He attacks his lips once more, one hand on Pegasus cheek, the other roaming the inside of Pegasus' suit jacket.

 _'He's not just jealous - he's horny!'_ Pegasus gasps as the other's hand starts rubbing his nipple through his shirt. "S-Seto, dear, slow down." He breathes out and grabs the wandering hand. He pulls it out and takes a deep breath.

The brunet grumbles and nuzzles into his neck, sitting now on Pegasus lap. "Why won't you let me make tonight worth your while?" He whines a bit out of breath himself.

Pegasus chuckles. "I thought that is what this party is about?" He chides whispering into brunet tresses. _'I need to get Seto out of here. I already know the embarrassment he'll feel when he sobers up. That'll be an even more difficult Seto to appease.'_ He feels a sense of dread at how that will end for him, so he starts to devise a way to avoid that.

"This party is to... I want you to be happy. But I also want to pleasure your fuckin' gorgeous body right now." He purrs, clutching onto his jacket.

"You- haha, you are being very candid. You're not usually this playful and open about your needs - even when you're drunk."

Kaiba groans. "Stop sayin' I'm drunk. You talk too much. I tell you this all the time." He chides sitting up, glaring at the other. His hands travel up his love's chest, "Don't you want to touch me, Pegasus?" He kisses Pegasus on the lips, "Make love to me." He quietly demands, his hands reaching up and caressing pale skin.

Pegasus smiles, only giving the brunet a chaste kiss. "Seto. We can't." The brunet rolls his eyes, anger evident. "I mean... Not down here in front of everyone." He corrects before the wild storm could unleash.

But Kaiba is still irate, he is still fuming. "What is the big deal? Pegasus I just want to-" Pegasus put his hands on the brunet's shoulder, trying to keep his horny drunk from molesting him when the brunet froze in his actions as someone approaches them. The brunet's eyes narrow and his mouth opens to spout, no doubt, a very hostile remark. Pegasus whips his head around and as gently as he can, pushes the brunet off of himself.

He keeps hold of the brunet and gets him to stand a little behind him. "O-Oh, it is nice to see you, Mrs. Clairol. I have not seen you since Terry's birthday." His smile is slightly nervous, _'Keep your mouth shut, Seto. Just stay quiet.'_

The older woman seems a bit suspicious, as to her it seemed she had stumbled onto a very erotic - very inappropriate - scene. "Have I interrupted something, Pegasus? You know there are certain ethics associated with galas and parties that should be held. You do have family here and you are far from the reckless age of a college student." She begins with a tone relaying her disapproval.

Pegasus chuckles hesitantly, "Why I do not know what it is you are referencing, Mrs. Clairol. Indeed those foolish years of youth have past me by. My Love and I were just discussing how lovely an affair tonight has thus far been, that is all. Just an idle conversation."

She isn't buying the story and she wears her concern visibly. "It didn't seem to be a simple conversation. Your Mother and Father are here as well. What sort of display are you putting before them? I have nieces and nephews very young running about."

"T-there is nothing to hide, I promise you. Just a conversation, just a talk between two people." He insists. This lady is the 'reporter' of the family so to speak. A long-time family friend with ties far and wide, if things need to be heard, she is the one to tell. Her words travel faster and farther than humanly possible. As a young child and even into adulthood, his life had been under the scrutiny of her hawk eyes and clicking tongue. Very difficult to have a social life and do anything without her knowing and in turn, informing his Mother and Father. Needless to say, it was very difficult for any of the kids to be even a little rebellious without instant retribution.

"Hm." Her eyes meet the hazy brunet's with slight scorn. "I do not find it in good taste to hang over a lover in such a lewd fashion. Very inappropriate." She warns.

Pegasus opens his mouth to defend - or lie - as far as Kaiba is concerned. But the brunet was an adult too! Kaiba steps to stand at his love's side and faces her with a stern glare of his own. "Lady Clairol, is it not? I must agree with you. I do not enjoy such sights myself. However, it is not in good taste to make wild assumptions either. I do not know what it is you thought you witnessed, but it isn't what transpired."

She raises her head, her nose high in the air. Pegasus bites his lip nervously, "Seto, it's fine you don't have to-" The brunet turns his gaze to him and spares him no kindness. His face unreadable, but Pegasus could feel the vehemence behind cool words and poise.

Before she could utter another word, Kaiba returns his glare onto her. "I meant to stand, but I suppose the dancing I took part in with many of Pegasus family members caused a momentary shot of pain as my legs grew heavy. I fell forward, my love caught me. I admit, I may have lingered longer than I should have but there was nothing **_lewd_** about him saving me from falling and possibly hurting myself." He explains sternly.

She scoffs and finds it hard to find anything to say. "Hmph. If that is what really happened." She pulls out a fan and unfolds it, hiding her scowl behind it.

"It is. Nothing more, nothing less." He reiterates.

She bows in graceful defeat, "Very well. Forgive me this evening, young Seto, Pegasus." She turns to leave them be. "Be sure to meet with your parents, dearest Pegasus. Your sister is also looking forward to seeing you." She walks away, not waiting for a response.

Pegasus takes a deep breath. Kaiba folds his arms across his chest, "People like her are so irritating. They talk a big game and how beneath everyone is to them which is fine and all if they weren't trying to _**BE**_ in everyone else's business. Hmph. Y'know, gossip and eavesdrop are also bad taste but they don't like to be called out on it." He turns and faces Pegasus with a wry smile. "Where were we?" He whispers and pulls the older close.

The taller's eyes widen as he stares into a mischievous pair of blues shining with desire and cool. "You did not learn a lesson from that?" He chides as the brunet simply mutters to be manhandled by him. He sighs in defeat, _'As long as we're down here, we're in danger of becoming front page to various tabloid magazines.'_ "Alright, love, but not here."

"Pegasus..."

"Let's go upstairs." He caresses the brunet's face. "If I'm gonna be pleasured by you, I don't want to share the experience with others." He explains and at this the brunet's expression brightens. Pegasus' hand is immediately in Kaiba's own and he is playing follow the hasty leader again. Before long they escape the ballroom via another door hidden behind the piano, _'Excellent! We are away from any gossip-mongers and now all I need to do is lull my darling Seto to sleep. I'll return and entertain my family and friends and send them home.'_ He smiles even as his lover pulls him along, _'I can't get over how sweet Seto really is. He contacted everyone, spent the time to put it together while being careful not to let me suspect anything. And just about everyone seems to like him, meaning he must've really put on a good façade to hide his uneasiness.'_ At this Pegasus chuckles quietly. _'It must've been really hard for you and yet for me you endured it... even if you had to get yourself drunk to do so.'_

They make it to the stairwell, "Ah, Master Seto. Is something the matter?" Rowlans questions, noting the brunet in a near run with Pegasus in tow.

Kaiba spares his kind butler a moment's halt, "Ah Rowlans. I'm making the runaround I gave Pegasus earlier worth it. We'll be away from the party for a while - so please keep an eye while I pleasu-"

"SETO, dear! He doesn't need to know the deta-"

Rowlans nods, "Understood, sir. I will attend to their needs, please enjoy yourself." He bows and heads to the ballroom.

Pegasus' face reddens considerably - he isn't normally the modest type but Kaiba isn't usually the crass one either! "Thank you Rowlans." Kaiba quickly resumes his dash, dragging his speechless lover behind him. It isn't long before they are in their bedroom. He slams the door behind them and before Pegasus can get a word in, he pushes him onto the bed and jumps onto his love's lap. "Finally! I've been waiting for this!" The brunet exclaims huskily.


End file.
